User blog:Lunardances/General Cleanup and Updating
To anyone passing by, I just want to make a general post here about my edits to this wiki. There is a lot of cleanup and updating this wiki needs, so I've taken it upon myself to fix this. Such fixes include: *Terminology **'(Priority) '''Medium to Master. Medium used to be used in source materials at first but the title has changed to master. Even the official Rozen Maiden site, when it was still up, used "master" for the title instead. **(Debatable) Removing "Kanji" on characters to something more fitting. I'm aware that a few other wikis use this term for the original japanese names but a more fitting alternative is something I would rather prefer, as not every name is written with kanji. Either "Japanese Name" would work fine as a replacement on character infoboxes or we keep it in the "Name" field after their names written in alphabet. Up for debate. *Wiki Standards **Canon ***'(Priority)' This wiki leans '''way' too hard on the 2004 anime canon. This is not good, as the main canon is the original manga by Peach-Pit and the 2004 anime is a seperate universe. They are too different, and this causes inconsistancies on pages where characters or subject matter appear in both canons. The 2004 anime canon is still to be respected but the differences between it and Peach-Pit's manga should be noted whenever the two canons come into conflict with each other. This will also apply on the few differences between the 2013 anime and the manga as well. ****This will be the hardest area to clean up, as so much will need to be reorganized or rewritten. There are also many manga-only details that will plain need to be added to pages or have a page written up for them. **Character Pages ***'(Priority)' Personality or Biography? There does not seem to be a standard for this section and pages use one or other. A consensous on what this part should be named and used for should be reached. ***(Debatable) First Appearance section. I see the use in having this section, but I feel this section would benefit from being renamed "Appearances" and then having "First Anime Appearance" (listing both first appearances in both anime should a character be in both, they are both so different that I don't see an issue with including both) and "First Manga Appearance" (Peach-Pit's manga) and then "Other Appearances" (sidemanga; etc) as the last entry on the section. This may get very messy, so additional input would be good. ***(Debatable) Weapons and Skills being in bulletpoint format. Many of these sections have just a sentence or two on a particular ability, so I think removing the paragraph format and grouping linked abilities in bulletpoint would better benefit this area (e.g. a bulletpoint for Suigintou's feathers and subpoints for their abilities). **A proper infobox for other media like light novels should be made at some point. *Other **Main Page ***This is plain out of date. Latest Chapter is from literally 2007, the real latest chapter was March 2019 with the release of Floor 24 and the latest translated chapter was Floor 16. ***(Debatable) Affiliates. Cleardrop has been MIA for several years now and some of these other wiki do not list this wiki as an affiliate. Removal of some/all of these may be considered. **Site top. I'm not exactly sure what sure what this is named... There are better pages to link to, but I don't think I can edit this until/if my request to adopt this wiki is accepted. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments please share them. Category:Blog posts